


While Life Goes on Around Him Everywhere

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, mentions of Paul/Sonny relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will attempts to set Sonny free. Sonny has others plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Life Goes on Around Him Everywhere

One month. That’s how long it’s been since Sonny found out he cheated. Since the last time they spoke. Since the last time Will’s even seen Sonny, really. After news of the affair came out, Will had hoped that Sonny would stick around at least for Ari’s sake, that he wouldn’t have to feel even worse about himself because he’d lost his daughter her father and a stable home, the way his mother always had with him when he was a child. 

But all his pleadings for Sonny to not abandon Arianna had fallen on deaf ears and Sonny had moved every last one of his things out of the apartment and into the Kiriakis mansion within an hour of being released from the hospital. After that Will had tried to talk to Sonny, had gone to TBD for coffee and biscuits, but had been told off by T that Sonny did not want to see him. 

To make it worse, Will knows from both Abby and T that Sonny has maintained contact with Paul, who has all but proposed in his attempts to get back together with Sonny. 

So, as he sits on the couch in the apartment and stares off into space, Will makes a decision. There’s nothing left in Salem anymore for him; it’s time that he goes on an extended trip to LA to visit Sami, Allie, Johnny, and Sydney. He could use the fresh air and warmth and his mother’s comforting arms. Maybe she’ll have some tips on how to begin getting over Sonny. God knows she’s done it enough times.

Within half an hour of making his decision, he has booked a flight for himself and Arianna to LAX, packed their things, and called a babysitter to watch Ari so he can go out and tell people that he’s leaving town.

His first stop is his dad’s apartment, where he endures a ten-minute conversation during which Lucas pleads with him to stay but at the end of which Lucas gives in and tells him to send lots of pictures with Allie. Next, he quickly bids Kate and Marlena goodbye; neither of them gives him too much trouble, both of them instead looking at him with pity and conceding that a trip to LA might do him some good. He sends Abby a quick text and turns towards TBD to let T know that he’s leaving, just in case Sonny might get curious at some point, some time in the future. 

On his way through Horton Town Square, he’s in the middle of texting his mom that he’s coming to visit her when he bumps into another body. He looks up to apologize and realizes that he’s face to face with Paul. 

"I just want you to know that I’m leaving," Will tells him without pretense. "Sonny obviously doesn’t want to be around me anymore but he still wants you around so I’m letting him go. He’s all yours."

Paul opens his mouth to speak but Will cuts him off.

"Please take care of him for me." He’s gone in a flourish before Paul can respond, on his way to the club one last time.

He’s not surprised that Sonny isn’t there when he asks T where he is; it seems like Sonny is never at the club anymore when Will stops by, like he has some sixth sense that Will might come in that day. Or else he’s just paid T to tell Will that he’s not around. It doesn’t matter either way. Sonny is still avoiding him.

"I just thought I should tell you that I’m leaving Salem and I don’t know when I’ll be back," Will tells his friend. "I haven’t told Sonny since I don’t think he’ll care but just in case he asks, you can tell him."

"Will, man, I’m really sorry about how things went down between you and Sonny. I really thought you two could make it, you know?" T offers as comfort. 

"Me too," Will responds quietly. "I guess things just weren’t meant to be. So anyway. Yeah." 

He turns around to leave and ends up staring at Adrienne.

"Did I hear you right? You’re leaving Salem?" Adrienne asks immediately.

Will nods and when he speaks his voice wavers as tears threaten to fall down his face. “You were right in the end, Adrienne. I was no good for him. He deserves so much better than me. So I’m leaving. I’m…setting him free. He should be happy and with someone who won’t hurt him the way I have.”

"Will…"

"I’m honored that I got to be a part of your family for even the little bit of time that I did. I love both you and Justin and I’m so so sorry. And know that I will always love Sonny. I’ll go to my grave loving him. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love someone the way I love Sonny."

He gives her a kiss on her cheek and a quick hug without giving her a chance to say anything and then he’s gone.

* * * * * * *

Will’s declaration takes the wind out of Adrienne and she collapses on a bar stool as soon as Will disappears. She buries her face in her hands and cries, not realizing until this moment just how much she loves Will and how much she has wanted things to work out between him and her son. 

A couple minutes later, Adrienne feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Sonny watching her with a concerned look on his face. 

"Mom? Are you okay? Did something happen to Dad?"

She briefly contemplates not telling Sonny about her conversation with Will - he hadn’t wanted Sonny to know he was leaving, after all - but decides he needs to know.

"Will is leaving town. Maybe for good," Adrienne tells him and Sonny’s face goes ashen.

"What do you mean he’s leaving town?"

"He was just here saying goodbye. You’ve been avoiding him for over a month. He’s given up. He’s setting you free."

"No. No. No. No. No. No," Sonny babbles, shaking his head furiously. "He can’t - that’s not - this isn’t. This can’t happen." His eyes are wide and wild. He pulls off his apron, throws it on the counter, and grabs his keys. "No. When I get home he’s gonna be there waiting for me. He’ll be on the couch or in Ari’s room. But he’s gonna be there and everything will be fine. We’ll go back to the way things were. But even if he were leaving, he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me."

"He doesn’t think you want to see him anymore," Adrienne whispers.

"Dude, he thinks you don’t love him anymore," T chimes in from behind the bar. 

"He told me to look after you," Paul says from behind Sonny. He’d walked over and heard the conversation.

Sonny looks back and forth between the three of them, hoping one will contradict the other or that they’ll all burst into laughter like it’s one big joke they’re playing on him, and runs his fingers through his hair when they all just stare at him somberly. 

"No. No. No. I have to go," Sonny says again and rushes out of the club. 

When he flings open the door to the apartment ten minutes later, Adrienne, T, and Paul on his heels, Sonny notices that all of Will’s things are gone. Sonny breathes in sharply and zeroes in on an envelope with his name on it sitting on top of Will’s writing desk.

He opens it with shaking hands and reads:

_Sonny, I love you so much. More than you could ever know and I’m so sorry for the way things ended between us but I just need to know that I will always love you. I won’t ever love someone the way that I love you. That’s why I have to do this. I’m setting you free. You deserve happiness. So I left. If you ever want to see Ari, just say the word. I respect you. I admire you. I adore you. Most of all, Sonny, I love you._

Tears stream down Sonny’s face as he finishes reading the letter and then his fingers catch on something at the bottom of the envelope. He turns it over and Will’s wedding ring falls into his hand. He stares at the gold band for a second before sinking to the floor, his body wracked with sobs. 

Adrienne instinctively follows him to the ground and wraps her arms around him. He curls into her side and stutters out, “We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. How could he do this to me? Why would he just leave? Why? Why? Why? We were only going to get married once to each other. Then all our dreams were going to come true. He promised.”

As Adrienne rocks Sonny back and forth and makes shushing noises into his hair, Paul makes to quietly slip out of the apartment (He knows he could never have another chance with Sonny. Sonny’s heart belongs to Will. He understands that now.) when the door opens and Will stares wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

* * * * * * * * * 

"What the…" Will says dumbly. 

"Didn’t you leave?" Paul asks. 

"I forgot to leave my key," Will answers slowly before his eyes find Adrienne and Sonny curled up together on the floor.

"Sonny?" Will whispers.

"Dude, he’s freaking out because you left," T provides.

Will’s mouth hangs open and he looks back to Adrienne whose eyes plead with him for help.

He shakes his head to clear himself of his shock and then marches past T and Paul to Sonny and Adrienne. He lowers himself to the floor and nods to Adrienne to let go.

"Sonny? Baby, can you hear me? I’m here." Will gently takes Sonny’s face in his hands and guides him to look at him. 

It takes a few seconds but Sonny’s eyes eventually focus on Will’s eyes. When he realizes it’s Will, his eyes go wide and he slams their mouths together. Will nearly falls over from the force of the kiss, but he slides his arms around Sonny’s neck to steady them both and kisses back with enthusiasm.

When they break apart for air after what seems like several sunlit days, Will realizes that Adrienne, Paul, and T left at some point while they were making out. 

* * * * * * * *

"Will!" Sonny says when his mind catches up to what’s happened and slides his arms around Will’s waist, pulling him close. He buries his face in Will’s neck and says, "Don’t ever do that again." He breathes in Will’s scent - so good after missing it for so long - and cries in relief that Will is still here.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," Will says into his shirt. 

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry," Sonny chants. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I’m sorry. Please stay. I need you. I love you."

Sonny feels Will smile and nod against his cheek. “I love you, too, Sonny. So much. “

Sonny pulls away and searches under his legs for something. When he finds it, he holds it out for Will to see. “Can I put it back on you?”

Will bites his lip to keep from smiling too wide and holds his left hand out to Sonny.

"As I give you this ring, so I give you my heart," Sonny says as he slips the ring back onto Will’s finger where it belongs. 

Will presses another kiss to Sonny’s lips, this one slower, lazier, and about getting reacquainted with each other. They sit there on the floor kissing for who knows how long until Will pulls away with a look of horror on his face.

"I still have to go to LA," Will tells Sonny.

"Why?"

"I kind of told my mom I’d be coming." Sonny pouts and looks disappointed. "But maybe I can convince her that coming for Ari’s birthday would be better."

Sonny grins, kisses Will again, and falls backwards onto the floor, pulling Will on top of him.


End file.
